Mirror Peanut Otter Gets Grounded Forever
Mirror Peanut Otter Gets Grounded Forever is an Alternate Universe Oddities episode by Sophie the Otter Plot Mirror Peanut trespasses through the normal GoCity World and sets the city on fire. Thus, he gets grounded by the normal versions of the heroes, including normal Peanut. They force him to watch TV shows and movies, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon. Cast *Kimberly as Peanut Otter (Both Mirror and Normal), Roobear Koala, and Bobby Bear *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Shauna, and Mimi Rabbit *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Mingle, and Jimmy *Steven as Eddy and Floppy Rabbit *Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Pinch Raccoon *Kidaroo as Ed and Munchy Beaver *Young Guy as Olaf the Snowman, Billy Wagner, Nick Penguin, Christian Adams, and Flick Duck *Princess as Bonnie Wagner and Sarah *Susan as Edd (Double D) *Belle as Pamie Penguin and Queen Lanolin *Paul as Igor *Brian as Samuel and Wallace *Kate as Joey King and Party Popple *Eric as Carkle the Animatronic, Robbie, Optimus500050, and P.C. Popple *David as Ren Hoëk *Himself as Dylan Priest Transcript Mirror Peanut: "What should I do, what should I do, what should I do? Wait! I got it! I will trespass through the normal GoCity World!" Peanut escapes from his houseboat and enters GoCity Mirror Peanut: (holds out a box of matches) "Surprise!" (sets a building on fire) begin to panic as the fire spreads to other buildings, forcing people inside to flee Mirror Peanut: "Where do you think your going?!" Peanut spreads out more matches as a building is set on fire Mirror Peanut: "Ha! Now I need to fire up some more buildings so GoCity will never be shown ever again!" Peanut sets more buildings on fire as the citizens flee in terror Mirror Peanut: "Nobody can stop Mirror Peanut!" Carkle: (offscreen) "Not so fast!" Mirror Peanut: "Wait, what? Who said that?" Carkle: walking towards Mirror Peanut) "It is me, Carkle!" Mirror Peanut: "What are you gonna do with me?" Carkle: "I'm taking you outta here so you can see your normal version and his friends. In the meantime, the fire will be extinguished!" Mirror Peanut: (taken away by Carkle) "Noooooooooooooo!" drops Mirror Peanut at an abandoned mansion Carkle: "Mirror Peanut, please be introduced to the gang!" Peanut: "I'm your normal version of you, Peanut Otter! You're like a twin of mine, but an evil one!" Baby Butter: "Me Butter! You Tewibble!" Translation: "I'm Butter. You're terrible!") Jelly: "I am Jelly! Setting GoCity on fire was a dangerous choice of yours. You can't do that!" Sophie: "My name is Sophie the Otter. Don't even think about picking on my cousin Peanut. If you do, you will be sent to outer space!" Munchy: "I'm Munchy! Your acts make me munch on zillions of wood!" Flick: "I am Flick! Cheese and Quackers! I don't want you in Lake Hoohaw forever!" Pinch: "I'm Pinch Raccoon! Stop forcing me to like boys' things!" Igor: "My name is Igor the Mii! You will not see any future Sophie the Otter and Friends' Journeys films!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna! This also means no more Sophie the Otter movies of any kind!" Optimus500050: "I'm Optimus500050! You will also not have your next birthday celebrated at Dave and Buster's, but at Old Country Buffet!" Robbie: "I am Robbie! There is no Pepsi or Red Bull products for you anymore!" Queen Lanolin: "It's me, Queen Lanolin. That was so stupid of you to tresspass the normal GoCity world!" Samuel: "My name's Samuel. You will play Just Dance games forever and I mean it! Because they're made by Ubisoft." Joey King: "I am Joey King. You will be a fan of Fox shows and movies!" Dylan Priest: "I am Dylan Priest. You will also be a fan of PBS Kids shows wether you like it or not!" Christian Adams: "I am Christian Adams! Mirror Peanut, you will not go to Walt Disney World for your next vacation. You will instead go to Tokyo." Wallace: "It's me Wallace, and this is my dog Gromit! Start being a fan of my franchise and quit liking Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon!" Roobear: "Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him!" Laura: "My name is Laura Koala, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry!" Floppy: "I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions!!" Mimi: "I am Mimi, and my brother's right!" Nick: "My name's Nick Penguin! You will live under the ocean until you die!" Pamie: "I'm Pamie! I am very very very mad at you for what you've done!" Mingle: "I'm Mingle! I really hate it when you tease me!" Patty Rabbit: "My name is Patty Rabbit! Now the firemen have extra work to do thanks to you setting the buildings on fire!" Bobby Bear: "I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie!" Olaf: "Hello. I am Olaf the Snowman from the movie Frozen. You're banned from watching my movie, as it is made by Disney." Billy: "I am Billy Wagner. Don't try taking the Popples from us! They're not yours!" Bonnie: "My name is Bonnie Wagner, Billy's older sister. You're one of the worst mirror counterparts of the Disney characters! You're also banned from watching our show, Popples!" P.C. Popple: "I'm P.C., you're really uncool! With a p-p-pinch of my finger, I'll blast you away!" Party Popple: "I'm P-p-party! I agree with P.C. that you're so uncool, that you give me the chills! Then I need a thermostat!" Ed: "I am Ed." Edd: "I'm Eddward." Eddy: "And I'm Eddy. We're the Eds! You're getting no more jawbreakers! Idiot!" Sarah: "I'm Sarah! Ed's so-called "baby" sister! I hate you soooo much, big nose!" Jimmy: "I'm Jimmy! I am so mad and sad that you made me cry every time you bullied me!" Ren Hoëk: "AND I'M REN!!! YOU MADE ME WATCH MUDDY MUDSKIPPER DIES IN A CAR ACCIDENT, AND YOU MADE ME AN EEDIOT! NOW YOU'RE THE EEDIOT!" Sarah: "This means no more Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC or AKA Cartoon stuff for you forever and ever and ever!" Eddy: "Besides jawbreakers, you ain't getting McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, Chick-fil-A, Taco Bell, Taco Time, DelTaco, Hardee's, Popeye's, Whataburger, Arctic Circle, Subway, KFC, White Castle, Sonic, Arby's, Carl's Jr., Jack in the Box, Steak n' Shake, Nando's, Pizza Hut, Domino's Pizza, Papa John's, Round Table Pizza, Godfather's Pizza, iHop, Dunkin Donuts, Chuck E. Cheese's, Red Robin, Denny's, Church's Chicken, Zaxby's, Bush's Chicken, Chicken Hut, Johnny Rockets, A&W, Waffle House, Dairy Queen, Harvey's, Applebee's, Dave and Buster's, Checker's, In-N-Out Burger, Firehouse Subs, Baskin Robbins, Rita's Italian Ice, Maggie Moo's, Cold Stone Creamery, and Five Guys forever!" Edd: "Instead, you're required to eat products from Old Country Buffet, Cracker Barrel, Panda Express, Golden Corral, Outback Steakhouse, Joe's Crab Shack, Red Lobster, Olive Garden, and Friendly's." Ed: "You're gonna eat stinky cheese, rotten buttered toast, and poisoned gravy!" Party Popple: "You're gonna have school and do homework at home! You have to work at home with the p-p-papers!" P.C. Popple: "You'll get beatings till you look like an egg!" Bonnie: "You will have to sleep underground with rabid moles and termites that will bite your skin off every second!" Billy: "Even worse, you must sleep during severe thunderstorms if you're brave enough!" Olaf: "I will donate some of your Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon stuff to Queen Elsa's castle." Bobby Bear: "You're not getting your iPad, iPhone, laptop, TV, or any of your favorite stuff back. Some of your Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC and AKA Cartoon things will be given to poor families in Africa alongside your electronics! You'll also get no Disney Store, no Toys R Us, no GameStop, no Build a Bear Workshop, no Ridemakerz, no museums, no aquariums, no Roller Kingdom, no Sky Zone, no DisneyQuest, no Pirate's Cove Mini Golf, and countless other fun places!" Patty Rabbit: "You'll even have to do community service and help retired people in various nursing homes!" Mingle: "You will watch educational shows like Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Arthur, Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Puzzle Place, Bill and Ben, Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon, Postman Pat, Pingu, The Zula Patrol, Cyberchase, Rainbow Fish, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Abadas, Kate and Mim Mim, Dino Babies, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That, The Hoobs, James the Cat, Dinopaws, Oakie Doke, Raggs Kids Club Band, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Engie Benjy, The Herbs, Astro Farm, Caillou, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Reading Rainbow, Franny's Feet, Chloe's Closet, Balamory, Fimbles, The Shiny Show, Grandpa in My Pocket, Cloudbabies, Topsy and Tim, Swashbuckle, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Same Smile, Get Squiggling, Angelmouse, El Nombre, Yoho Ahoy, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Raa Raa The Noisy Lion, Baby Jake, Ovide and the Gang, Timothy Goes to School, Curious George, Anpanman, Bali, Toot the Tiny Tugboat, Pip Ahoy, Merlin the Magical Puppy, Gina D's Kids Club, Paws and Tales, Dooley and Pals, VeggieTales, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Boohbah, Brum, Rosie and Jim, The Morbegs, Tractor Tom, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, Andy Pandy, Zingzillas, Mother Goose Club, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, The Wiggles, Bananas in Pajamas, Will Quack Quack, Dipdap, Waybuloo, Rastamouse, Johnson and Friends, The Big Garage, Tots TV, Brambly Hedge, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Eddy and the Bear, Joshua Jones, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Mister Maker, Hip Hop Harry, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Something Special, Fraggle Rock, The Save Ums, Peep and the Big Wide World, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Chuck and Friends, In the Night Garden, Plonsters, Morph, and many more not from Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon!" Pamie: "Kids shows like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Grossology, Horrid Henry, Copycats, Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, Trapped, Kangoo Juniors, Trust Me, I'm a Genie, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, My Parents Are Aliens, Urban Vermin, Scruff the Puppy, Jungle Run, Garfield and Friends, Horrible Histories, Tracy Beaker, Fleabag Monkeyface, Chucklevision, and others not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon!" Nick: "You will watch prime time shows not made by either Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon like The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, South Park, Drawn Together, ALF, Sliders, Broadwalk Empire, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Family Matters, Step By Step, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Law and Order, The Jeremy Kyle Show, Mr. Bean: The Live Action Series, Cash in the Attic, To Buy or Not to Buy, The Wright Stuff, Homes Under the Hammer, Bargain Hunt, According to Jim, Scrubs, 8 Simple Rules, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, Pointless, Deal or No Deal, Top of the Pops, Press Your Luck, Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?, Baggage, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, The Chase, The Vault, The Weakest Link, Father Ted, 60 Minute Makeover, The Office, Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo, 24, Dickinson's Real Deal, Mrs. Brown's Boys, Harry Hill's TV Burp, You've Been Framed, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, The X-Factor, Last of the Summer Wine, The Inbetweeners, Emmerdale, Eastenders, Toddlers and Tiaras, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, Empty Nest, Top Gear, Miami Vice, Coronation Street, Big Brother, Survivor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, Only Fools and Horses, Stars In Their Eyes, The Big Bang Theory, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Total Wipeout, Popstars: The Rivals, Dancing on Ice, The Price is Right, Family Feud, and more not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon." Mimi: "Not only you're banned from video games made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon, but you're also banned from Nintendo and Sega games! You will only play games like JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Half Life, Call of Duty, Rayman Brain Games, ROBLOX, God of War, Civilization Revolution, Bubsy, Grand Theft Auto, Team Fortress 2, BBC Multimedia Video Games, Diablo, Rollercoaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon, Living Books, Pajama Sam, Crash Bandicoot, Smarties Meltdown, Happy Wheels, Flappy Bird, Angry Birds, Bad Piggies, Minecraft, Warcraft, Guitar Hero, Rock Band, and lots more not made by your favourite companies." Floppy: "And you will listen to music like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, The Beatles, Justin Timberlake, One Direction, Metallica, KISS, AC-DC, Katy Perry, Nirvana, Slayer, Survivor, Kidsongs, Crazy Bus, See and Sing, Kidz Bop, Bruno Mars, The Wiggles, the Barney theme song, The Hooley Dooleys, Thomas and Friends, The Black Eyed Peas, Chumbawamba, The Pussycat Dolls, Elbow, Fleetwood Mac, 5 Seconds of Summer, Louis Armstrong, Tony Christie, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs With Larry, Madonna, Take That, Michael Jackson, Cbeebies Songs, songs from Paramount movies, Nat King Cole, Ke$ha, Green Day, Rick Astley, LMFAO, Pharrell Williams, Imagine Dragons, Will Young, S Club 7, Cliff Richard, Lemar, Celine Dion, and more music not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon." Laura: "In addition, you will watch movies not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon such as The Simpsons Movie, Jaws, Jurassic Park, The Hobbit, Cats Don't Dance, The Thing, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Dolphin Tale, Barbie in the Nutcracker, The Wiggles Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, Elmo in Grouchland, Postman Pat: The Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure, Shrek Trilogy, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Pebble and the Penguin, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Lorax, Hotel Transylvania, Free Birds, The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin, Happy Feet, The 1939 version of The Wizard of Oz, Kangaroo Jack, Osmosis Jones, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Pacific Rim, The Day After Tomorrow, Spy Kids, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, Despicable Me, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Horton Hears a Who, Gnomeo and Juliet, The Secret of NIMH, Ted, Ice Age, Turbo, Rio, The Lego Movie, The Smurfs, and other films as well!" Wallace: "As well as my films such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well!" Ren Hoëk: "I AGREE WITH ALL OF THEM, EEDIOT! NOW, NORMALLY I WOULD SAY GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM, BUT I WILL SAY THIS!" Mirror Peanut Otter: "NO!" Ren Hoëk: "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK! YOU WILL ALSO HAVE MY MERCHANDISE, MY VIDEO GAMES, PLAY MY FLASH GAMES, WATCH MY VIDEO FORMATS, AND MY STUFF! HERE'S SOMETHING I FORGOT TO SAY, EEDIOT! START DOING WHAT ALL OF THEM SAID!" Mirror Peanut Otter: {slapping Ren} "NO AGAIN!" PB&J: "How dare you slap Ren! That's it!" Ren Hoëk: "I WILL START A DANCE MIX! 3, 2, 1!" except Mirror Peanut Otter starts dancing. The first mix consists of the Homestar Runner theme song, the Homes Under the Hammer theme song, GoAnimate Waikiki Music, the Gummy Bear song, Too Cool for School from Horrid Henry: The Movie, Crazy Bus from Arthur, Happy from Despicable Me 2, Tunak Tunak Tun, Gangnam Style, the Caillou theme song, Bubble Up by Gümmibar, the Mopatop's Shop theme song, the Fimbles theme song, the Rastamouse theme song, the Merlin the Magical Puppy theme song, the Ovide and the Gang theme song, and the Living Books credits music. The second one consists of the Happy Tree Friends theme song (10 loops), I'm PC Plum from Balamory, the 1998 Pokémon anime theme song, the Raa Raa the Noisy Lion theme song, the The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That! theme song, If There's Any Justice by Lemar, the Joshua Jones theme song, Teletubbies Say Eh Oh song, Night Train from Thomas and Friends, Is This the Way to Amarillo by Tony Christie, Tik Tok by Ke$ha, the Eastenders theme song, Wonka's Welcome Song from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, the 2009 Dennis and Gnasher theme song, The Chucklevision theme song, Fireman Sam He's Our Friend song, the VID music, the Astro Farm theme song, the Big Garage theme song, the Rosie and Jim theme song, Brum Brum Gets Things Done, the Jay Jay the Jet Plane theme song, The Shiny Show theme song, the Pip Ahoy theme song, Really Useful Engine from Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Hoobs theme song, the Brambly Hedge theme song, Can We Fix It from Bob the Builder, the Angelmouse theme song, On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons, the Supernanny theme song, Harold the Helicopter from Thomas and Friends, Firework by Katy Perry, Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist from The Wiggles, Brahm's Lullaby by Celine Dion, Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, the Franny's Feet theme song, the Same Smile theme song, Flobbadance from Bill and Ben, Special Delivery Service from Postman Pat, and Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. The third mix is nothing more than Michael Jackson's Thriller 25, skipping Billie Jean. The fourth mix consists of Thriller by Michael Jackson, the In the Night Garden theme song, the The Garbage Pail Kids Movie credits theme, the Waybuloo theme song, the Engie Benjy theme song, Reach for the Stars by S Club 7, the Tots TV theme song, Everything is Awesome from The Lego Movie, the Cloudbabies theme song, and the Wallace and Gromit theme song. Ren Hoëk: "NOW THAT IT'S DONE, DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD TO DO!" Mirror Peanut Otter: "Curse you guys! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ren Hoëk: "Man, what an EEDIOT!" Everyone (except Ren and Butter): "We agree." Baby Butter Otter: "Agweed." (Translation: Agreed.) Ren Hoëk: "Thanks, pals." Everyone (except Ren): You're welcome! out, with Ren's creepy laugh. The end. Trivia *Ren using the word "eediot" at a naughty person (Mirror Peanut Otter) is a reference to the Ren and Stimpy episode Sven Hoek. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos